Auradon U
by JadedXO
Summary: Auradon Prep but a university. The kids are colleges aged. Jay, OC, Carlos, Evie, Mal. Centers on the OC and Jay (pairing). Everyone will be a little OOC, because they are older and Disney isn't writing this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Auradon U**

Auradon Prep but a university. The kids are colleges aged.

Jay, OC, Carlos, Evie, Mal.

Centers on the OC and Jay (pairing). And I'm thinking Carlos. I like his character, I'd like to explore that more.

 **OC character is Lux**. Descendant of Enoch. Is of human and watcher (angel). Has wings that only those touched by the divine (whether they know it or not) can see. Is brown skinned, with long curly hair. Glowing hazel eyes.

Is chaotic good.

Not evil, but will not always do the right thing in the right way.

Lux is basically apart of the VKs. She is not from the Isle or Auradon, so she's able to exist outside of the confines of each group as far as characteristics. She can see both sides, as she has seen both sides, as a watcher.

Everyone will be a little OOC, because they are older and I have filthy language. Hehe =] and basically without the confines of being a Disney movie, I feel like they wont be so…. Disney. If that makes sense. Anywho. This is a small chapter just to get my brain going with this story. It will seem very superficial. Not much depth. I will work to expand on that in the coming chapters. Read and review. Opinions welcomed. Enjoy - jaded

* * *

Chapter 1

"Carlos, just ask her out. The worst she can say is no." Lux says plainly while looking across the lawn. Lux, Carlos, and Mal were at a table outside having lunch. Jane walked by and of course Carlos lost his shit and couldn't work up the nerve to ask her out.

Mal exasperates, "just do what I did with Ben."

Carlos looks around confused, "you spelled Ben."

"Yeah." Mal scoffs. "And?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Carlos shakes his head. Mal looks at him like _what?._

She really has no clue.

Lux laughs at the exchange as Jay is walking up. "Ah, that beautiful laugh." Smirking like he has a secret. He sits next to Mal, across from Lux.

"Fuck you." Lux replies.

Jay leaning forward, wishing he could invade her personal space responds, "oh, I would love to."

"Please kill me now." Mal ties an invisible rope around her neck, mimicking a hanging.

See this is a regular thing with the group. Jay flirts with Lux, she threatens death to him. The others can tell they both like each other, but alas nothing comes of it. And the cycle never ends.

"Hey! My problem! Hello." Carlos waves his hands for attention.

Mal and Lux both roll their eyes. Lux looks to Jay, "please help your friend ask this girl out, put that manwhoring skill of yours to good use."

Mal nearly spits of drink out laughing.

"Yes! Jay! Come on bro. Help me out." Carlos practically begs.

Jay looks genuinely offended by Lux's comment. He's not a manwhore, he's just good at flirting and what generally follows the flirting. Suddenly a brilliant plan struck him, and an expression of victory appears on his face.

"Sure Carlos. I'll help you." Jay says grinning from ear to ear. Lux feels pleased with herself. She couldn't believe it was that easy.

Carlos can barely contain his excitement. "Really?! Thanks man! I can't be-"

Jay cuts him off, "IF Lux agrees to go out with me."

Lux looks at him as if she's seen a ghost. After a heavy silence, Mal chimes in, almost teary-eyed, "I am so proud. Preying on someone's good natured attitude and using someone's problems for personal gain."

Jay leans towards Mal, still grinning, "thanks Mal." Leaning forward on the table with both his elbows, he inquires, "so Lux, what'll it be?"

"Damnit. Whatever. Yeah. Let's go out. But I'm only doing this for Carlos." Lux storms off passing Evie as she goes to speak. "I'm going to fucking kill Jay, so say your goodbyes now."

Evie steps up to the table, hands on her hips. "Uh, what happened?"

"Jay blackmailed Lux." Carlos responds.

Mal still touched by his plan, "and I couldn't be more proud."

* * *

Later that day, Lux had no afternoon classes, so she took to fuming in her dormitory. _How could Jay be so sure of himself? And how could he use people like that?_ And really, the answer was simple... the Isle.

Yeah the VK group had chosen to be good but old habits die hard. You have to be on your toes with them. And honestly that's what Lux liked about the group. They weren't afraid to go for it.

So, yeah, maybe going on one date with Jay wouldn't be so bad. Even she could admit that he was gorgeous and had his redeeming qualities. His determination struck her as a bonus, whether that determination for good or evil. The way he stuck up for the group and anybody in it, even her, was perhaps what she admired about him the most. And that wicked grin. The thought brought a grin to her face. _That jerk._

Before Lux realized it, the sun was setting. She had spent most of the afternoon thinking about Jay; that made her crinkle her face. A knock on the door brought her from her window seating.

"Just a sec." She yelled approaching the door.

She opens it to see Carlos standing there. "Hey L."

"Hey Carlos, come in." She stands aside to let him in. "So what brings you by?" Moving to her bed to lay on her stomach.

He walks over to her window seating and gets comfortable. "Only wanted to say thanks for agreeing to Jay's bullshit." He laughs. "I'm sure he would've help anyway, but what's the fun in that?"

"No problem. I thought about it, and I suppose it wont be too bad. As long as he behaves, as well as one would expect." They both laugh.

Carlos looks nervously, "look, he'd kill me if he knew I told you but, he's really excited about this. Like he's serious."

Lux looks as if she's playing with the idea in her head. _Jay? Serious? About me? HA._ "Right Carlos. I'm sure he is. I'm just fresh meat in his eyes." She plays it off.

"I'm telling you. I can tell. Normally he's nonchalant about this but he's in the room now planning." He gets up to leave. "Just saying, don't be surprised if it's not a complete disaster."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple of days had passed since the incident with Jay, and Lux had been avoiding him like the plague. This wasn't an easy task, considering that had the same friends, but somehow she made it work. In her mid-morning history of magic class, she was aimlessly wandering the Internet instead of taking notes. At this moment, Lux realized how exhausting avoiding Jay was, and decided she would simply talk to him.

Just as Lux set it in her mind to speak with Jay, an IM notification appeared on her laptop screen.

 **Jay: hey beautiful ;)**

 **Lux:** *** eye roll * what ?**

 **Jay:** **damn girl. Why so mean?**

 **Lux: I'm sorry. Let me start over: hi jay! ;)))))**

 **Jay: that's better! I just wanted to make sure you weren't backing out of**

 **the deal. You've been avoiding me.**

 _Shit. I didn't think he'd catch on. I mean, cmon, who wouldn't. Think Luxie._

 **Lux: avoiding you? Me? Never! I've just been….busy. You know. School.**

 **Extracurriculars. All that stuff.**

 **Jay: Uh huh, sure ;]**

 **Lux: seriously Jay, your smiley face usage is alarming.**

 **Jay: I only use them with you :]]**

 **Lux: to annoy me I'm sure.**

 **Jay: maybe :]]]**

Lux couldn't help but smile. Jay had a way of annoying her to the point of defeat.

 **Lux: lol pest. Can we talk later? I'll stop by your room.**

 **Jay: yeah! I'll text you when I'm out of practice! See ya then ;]]**

Shaking her head chuckling silently, she closes her laptop.

"So you're going to see Jay huh?" Evie interjects, startling Lux.

"FUCK! You scared me Evie. Jesus." She clutches her chest. "Nosy much?"

"Naturally." Evie smiles. "So? You going to tell him you really like him?"

"What?!" Lux forgets her whisper voice and she goes to correct. "What? No. No. I just want to get the details of the horrid date, so we can get it over with and everything can go back to normal."

"You know you can't lie to me right? I'm one of your best friend. But that's okay, stay in denial. Just make sure you stop by me and Mal's room so I can help you get ready, I'll make you a killer dress."

"Ladies." The professor interrupts their conversation. "Please. Continue the conversation after class. What I'm covering will be on the final. "

"Yes sir." Evie and Lux say in unison.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jay and Carlos were out on the field warming up before tourney practice. Carlos had taken Jay's advice and finally asked Jane out.

"Seriously man. You're welcome. And I want you to know, I would've helped you if Lux said yes or not." Jay said mid stretch.

Mimicking Jay, Carlos stretches upwards, "yeah I know. Funny thing is, I don't think anybody else does." They share a laugh.

"Not at all. I joke a lot with her, but I respect Lux. I just wished she saw me the same." Looking a little down as he says it.

Carlos steps towards Jay, "I think she does. You just have to show her you're serious. You know how mistrusting she is after the Great Ex debacle."

"Yeah that fucking guy. I could've killed him." Jay slams his fist into his palm.

"Same. Don't know why these guys around here still don' t know to not fuck over our girls. Cause if we don't set them straight, the girls always do. Which is worse if you ask me."

"Right! Love them." He starts to jump around to loosen up. "Come on. Let's get this over with. I got something I have to do tonight." He smiles to himself.

Coach yells to Jay, "come on Jay. Start the team on some offensive drills."

* * *

 ***Notification text from Jay***

 **Jay: I'm in the room. Carlos isn't here. So we can talk.**

 _Great. So it's just us._

"So Carlos isn't going to be there." Lux is pacing in Mal and Evie's

Room.

Mal looks up from her sketch, "even better. It'll be easier to talk."

 _"_ Exactly _._ Besides, it's just Jay. _"_ Evie reminds her.

"Yeah. You guys are right." Lux chews her lip.

 **Lux: kk. Be there shortly.**

"Hey babe. Your wings are coming out." Mal points out.

"What?" She says distracted. She hadn't even noticed. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah. Sorry, I- Thanks. They start to appear wh-"

"You get emotional." Evie finishes. "We know. She smiles. "It's okay. No need to apologize. Okay. All done." Evie finishes a dress and holds it up to show the girls.

"Evie that's gorgeous. I can't wait to try it on!" Lux states.

"Seriously babe, you have to make me another dress for me and Ben's anniversary." Mal says jealous for a dress of her own.

"Easy, easy. There's plenty of material to go around." They laugh.

* * *

Jay is playing the game when he here's knock.

 _Must be her._ "Coming!" He opens the door to see Lux, standing there, looking beautiful per usual. He fights the urge to say a snarky and flirtatious comment. "Come on in." He smiles.

"Wait. Nothing inappropriate to say?" She raises an eyebrow stepping in.

"Not tonight. I promise to behave." He wiggles his brows.

She scoff, "that's a first." She chooses to take a seat on Carlos' bed so that there would be enough distance between them when they talked. Jay lays on his bed hands behind his head.

"So what did you want to talk about? Our date?"

"You just keep rubbing that in huh?" She asks. He shrugs in response.

She starts with her head down, "Well yes. And no. We have a weird friendship. I'm always so mean to you. I'm sorry about that."

"Aw Luxie, you know I don't take that personally. That's just our game."

Lux pondered this notion a bit. She supposes he was right. She didn't hate Jay. But she didn't really like Jay at first. But after awhile they fell into this norm. "I suppose you're right. I... I never really thought of it this way."

"Look, we don't have to go on this date. It was a stupid joke. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or stress you out." Jay says honestly.

Lux felt bad. Had she treated Jay so bad throughout the friendship that he thought she was revolted at the thought going a date with him?

"No, no Jay. It's not like that. You don't make me uncomfortable. You vex me." They both laugh. "But I can stand one date with you."

Jay smiles getting up, "Great, it won't be so bad." He reaches for her hand. "Trust me."

She looks studies his gesture, as if inspecting it. She feels like taking his hand would be accepting something. Maybe not a thing he was offering, but something she'd be lying to herself about. She places her fingers into the crook of his palm, and slowly slides them down, until he's gripping her hand completely within firm caress. He slowly pulls her up and they're standing there face to face, hand in hand.

This felt like heaven. And she would know.

 _I wonder does he feel that…_

He did, though she didn't know it. Hell, he didn't know it.

As Jay started to go for her other hand, Carlos burst through the door. "I'm telling you man, that Chad has got another thing coming if…" he surveys the room and zeroes in on the hand holding. "Uh am I interrupting."

Jay and Lux look at Carlos like they've just been caught. They look at their hands and back to him.

"No." They said together. Dropping their hands.

"I was just leaving." Lux says and she all but runs out the door.

Carlos and Jay watch the door as it shuts. Carlos slowly turns to Jay and starts toward him, "dude! Wtf. It's happening! Mal owes me fifty bucks."

"Alright, alright, nothing's happening. We just cleared the air. That's all and I- wait. Fifty bucks? You bet on this?" Jay inquires.

"Uh. Yeah." He says as if its so obvious, "I had to get something out of this. You used me as leverage. Remember?" Carlos smiles, throwing off his jacket.

"Touche."

"So. Nothing happened?"

Jay pauses for moment, contemplating his response. _Did something happen? "_ No." He finally responds.

"Alright." Carlos smirks turning to play the game.

* * *

 ***Notification: Text from Jay ***

 **9:17pm**

 **Jay: hey, I just didn't get to tell, I'll be at your door at 4 sharp on Saturday ;]**

 **Lux: such the gentleman lol. Got it.**

 **Jay: have a good night luxie ;]]**

 _That Jay._ She thinks, smiling to herself. This Thursday evening she could barely think about sleeping. There was a minor snafu in which Evie and herself had to take Mal down from cursing Audrey. That took up most of her evening, she couldn't even think about Jay. Then, after practicing for a divination exam, and cramming for a history quiz, the night had deepened. And at 2 am when she should be sleeping, Lux was up. Can you guess what she was thinking about?

* **Notification:** **Text from Lux ***

 **Lux: you're probably not up huh?**

 _Lux? Wow. Did expect this to be her._

 **Jay: texting me at booty call hours. I see what this about. Using me and my good looks ;]**

 **Lux: instant regret. Good night punk :P**

 **Jay: aw youre not even putting up a fight anymore. Everything okay?**

Was everything okay? Lux hadn't been thinking straight this week. She was confused. Off balance.

 **Lux: I'm fine. I just uh, wanted to talk to you. Oddly.**

 **Jay: well I'm all ears baby. Talk to me.**

 **Lux: I left so fast, I felt like maybe there was… you know what. Nevermind. I'm just tired, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.**

Jay wanted to respond but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries with her, so he let her be. He made a note to pull her aside tomorrow and have a real chat with her. The one today seemed to offer them both a better understanding.

* **Notification: text from Claudia***

 **Claudia: Jay? You there?**

Jay didn't respond. Even mid-conversation, suddenly, he wasn't interested.

 _Oh man. What have a done…_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Around 9 am that Friday morning, Lux found herself growing excited for this date. Though she was quite annoyed with herself. How cliché could she have been to suddenly see someone in a new light. Someone who she seemed to only tolerate, never cherish. The whole thing reeked of a cheesy rom-com plot, and she hated it. But it was her reality at the moment. Swinging her legs over her bed, she hopped up and stretched in the morning light spilling through her windows.

She took this moment to stretch her wings as well. A little tattered, they expanded and reached outwards, their span reaching her width doubled. She brought one around to her sight, admiring it. She loved her wing color. They were a dark ash grey, not quite black. That always took people by surprise, well those that could see them. Everyone has this imagine in their mind that all angel wings are white. Not the case. Some people didn't trust her because of this. It did hurt her feelings but she understood humans and all there emotions and ideals. Being part human herself gave her a greater sympathy. But not everyone judged her.

There was a knock at the door, and it immediately came open, "morning babe. Whoa, letting the feathers out today?" Mal jokes.

Lux smiles, "yeah. I haven't had them out much. It's been kind of cramped." She goes to sit down on her bench watching Mal get comfortable on the bed, "so what's on the agenda this morning?"

Evie had an extra chemistry lab she took with Doug on Friday's, so it was just Mal and Lux for the moment. It's rare when it's just the two. Funny enough, if you asked either one who their absolute best friend is, they'd both say Evie. Nevertheless, the two had a bond just their own and got along quite well.

"Well I was thinking we go out by the enchanted lake, conjure up some breakfast, and mess around with some magic, just for the hell of it." Mal suggests.

"Great! I've been dying to fly around a little." Lux jumps up and heads toward her closet. "What to wear?" She asks herself. Asking Mal, "how are you and Ben? I know that incident with Audrey was stressful?"

Mal exhales. "We're good. That Audrey just pisses me off. And she constantly flirts with Ben still. I know I'm good, we're good, but I don't think Ben understands, when we're tested like that, the rotten wants to pry its way out." Her eyes flash green.

Getting dressed Lux continues the conversation. "I know babe. But I think you handled it well. I'd rather you tell her fuck off then to turn her into a toad or something." They laugh. "Sometimes these Auradon Kids are vexing. It's annoying really."

"You have no idea." Mal rolls her eyes. "When we first got here, we almost didn't make it."

"I know, Carlos told me once how hard it was for you guys. Wish I would've been here for you then."

"Thanks Babe." Mal smiles at her warmly.

"Alright I'm ready."

As Mal and Lux were rounding the corner in the halls, they bumped into Carlos and Jay. Jay and Lux looked at each other and said nothing, just smiled.

"Well hello ladies." Carlos smiles. "where you off to?"

"Just breakfast and a little magic by the enchanted lake." Mal replies. "You're welcome to join if you're not busy. Evie's got class" She pouts.

"We would love to, but there's a team meeting we're headed to. So sorry to disappoint." Jay apologizes.

"Shit. Do our friends not love us or something?" Mal looks at Lux and jokes.

"Guess not." Lux plays along.

Jay responds, "You're getting personal alone time with me, why are you complaining? Just can't get enough huh?" He leans on the wall smirking at her.

"Oh yeah, we do have that little thing or whatever tomorrow." Lux replies as if she vaguely remembers the occurrence. Lux and Mal walk past them laughing and both say, "Bye guys!"

Jay watched them walk away, specifically Lux. He lingered a bit longer than he realized, but she was heavenly. He turned away and he and Carlos continued on their original path.

"Bet you can't wait for tomorrow." Carlos teases him.

"I absolutely cannot." He grinned his usual grin. _I can't fucking wait._

At the lake Lux and Mal were enjoying a lovely morning. Together they had shared magic secrets with each other, and delicious eats. Evie texted them and said she was leaving class early as the professor dismissed them to enjoy the weekend, so they invited her dow. Laying down on their blanket under the gazebo, they bonded. They realized you have to date your friends.

"It's a weird concept but you're right." Evie had to agree.

Mal sits up on her elbow, "very weird but look at us. This is fun! We have refreshed our friendship. Not that we needed it." She lays back down on her back looking above her. "But it's easy to get stuck in rut."

Lux thought about that in regards to her friendship with Jay. She had let their entire relationship turn into a rut. "Yeah... you are not lying there."

Evie suggest, "we should do this at least once every two weeks. Just us girls. Deal?"

Mal and Lux smile at their friend and each other, "deal."

After breakfast, they wandered around campus, then went their separate ways. Mal and Evie were on a little double date lunch. Lux didn't want to be the fifth wheel, so she went to her room and decided to do a bit of reading. After a while her phone buzzed.

 *** Notification: Text from Jay ***

 **Jay: hey Luxie. You in your dorm?**

 **Lux: yeah. Whats up?**

 **Jay: mind if I stop by?**

 _Stop by? Oh shit._ Lux looked at herself, she was a mess, and her hair?! _Oh God._ She looks up. _I'm sorry, oh gosh._

 **Lux: yeah. Of course.**

 **Jay: alright on my way.**

Lux hopped up, and rushed to get ready. She didn't know how long she had, so she knew she had to hurry. _Since when did I care how I look around Jay._ She decided, _fuck it,_ she cared now and that's all that mattered.

She looked great but not like she was trying to. She got presentable a lot sooner than she thought. So she waited, trying out how she wanted to be in a position to look the most natural when he arrived.

Mid change, there was a knock. She plopped on the bed and grabbed her book, and pretended to read. "Come in!" She called.

"Hey Luxie." Jay swaggered in. He sat on the end of her bed. "whats up?"

 _Whoa he's close. I don't think I can think straight._ "Oh uh, reading." She gestured towards the book. "So why did you want to stop by?" She closes her book and pushes herself up so she's propped up at head of her bed.

Jay leans back, propping himself on his elbow, "oh nothing, wanted to hang." He grins at her.

"Hang? That's it?"

"Well yeah! Hang."

She laughs, "alright. Let the hanging commence." _I can't "hang" like this. I need distance._

She goes to get up, and starts sliding on the bed. Jay reaches for her arm. "Wait."

Lux looks back at him. They lock eyes. Studying each other. Inching closer. Face to face, they can feel each other's breathe on the other's nose. Lux closes the final gap, she couldn't wait anymore. They kiss. It starts slow, delicate, then she bites his lip and he loses it. The kiss intensifies and becomes a down right battle. The frustrations, the teasing, the longing, the denial, all culminate to this one moment. They cant get enough.

Then, someone opens Lux's door, "Lux! Don't forget we-"

Jay and Lux stop, looking to see who interrupted them. " _Fuck."_ Jay thought. "Claudia." He says.

Claudia looks at him with a definite look of hurt, she rushes back out. "Fuck." Jay says out loud.

"Fuck?" Lux asks. And it hits her, "you're fooling around with her, aren't you?"

Jay feels trapped, "I mean- yeah. No, we- I- its not like that Luxie." He reaches for her.

She backs away, "No. Just don't fuc- whatever. It's okay. We're not together. That stupid date wasn't real. The kiss was a mistake. I'm not mad. Just go after her."

Jay doesn't want to. He wants to be with Lux. "But I don't wa-"

"GO!" She yells, turning her back to him, looking out her bay window.

 _Shit. I fucked up._

"Look I'm going to go, but only to settle things we Claudia, make sure there's a clear understanding. But I'm coming back to you." He gets up. "I'm coming back for you."

"Yeah, whatever." She responds not turning around.

Jay leaves. Looking through the corridor, he doesn't see Claudia. He doesn't see here. Thinking she may have gone to her room he starts that way.

Claudia had gone to the library. She was distraught, and angry. Immediately she wished for revenge on the Villain Kids. She had never wished for anything more. A plan formulated in her mind. She would get back at them for coming to Auradon and ruining so many lives, hers included. She would write to her pen pal at the university on the Isle. At this moment, gratitude was all she could think of towards King Ben for setting this initiative. "To find common ground somewhere between good and bad." She quoted Ben. A scoff escaped her lips. "Yeah I've finally found that." She had a gift she wanted to send to her pal, that would come back to bite the VKs in the ass. Yes, Uma was known to have a good bite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a note for** TheWinterSoldier42. **Enoch was one of Noah's ancestors and he was one of the supposed lost books of the Bible. He saw visions of heaven that the angels (watchers) showed him. Also prophecies of the end and etc. Lux is loooooosely based off what I read but of course not to the book or "bible" lol**

Chapter 4

When Jay arrived at Claudia's dorm, he realized she wasn't there. She could've been anywhere, so he decided to text her.

 **Jay: Claudia. Please, we need to talk. I didn't mean for this to happen... we really need to straighten somethings out. Where are you?**

"Come on. Respond." Jay says aloud.

Perched on a bench outside her dorm, he didn't know what to do at this point. He broke Luxie's trust. And if we're being honest, he broke Claudia's too. The son of Jafar was stuck. He didn't know what part of the situation who should try to mend first. There's nothing else that he wanted to do more than to run back to Lux. However, with Claudia looming in their path, he had no one to blame but himself. He knew Lux wouldn't go any further with him. His phone vibrating interrupted his thoughts.

 ***Notification: Text from Claudia***

 **Claudia: I'm fine. Truly.**

 **Jay: cmon Dia. Where are you? We have to talk in person.**

 **Claudia: I'm in the library.**

 **Jay: I'm otw!**

Jay sprints to the school's library. Meanwhile, Claudia had just finished her letter to her pal. Jay would regret what he had done, but she had to play a part till her moment of revenge. Drying her eyes and straightened her shoulders, she resolved to appear as unbothered as possible.

"Shit Claudia. I'm fucking sorry." Jay strides towards the table she was sitting at. He takes a seat on the table next to hers and hangs his head.

Claudia just stares at him. He takes this as a queue to keep apologizing. _Just be honest Jay._ Continuing to the girl in front of him. "We weren't exactly together, but I know it felt like we working towards something. I'm not sure what that something was but... I didn't mean to led you on, that thing with Lux just happened. I'm a piece of shit. If you could find it in you to forgive me and we can keep being friends?"

"I forgive you." Claudia immediately speaks as she goes to get up. "It's really no problem Jay. Things happen. See ya around." She goes to leave the library.

Watching her walk away dumbfounded. "There's no way it was that easy." Jay said out loud.

 _You're right. There's no way._ His subconscious jeered. "Right either way. Gotta get to Lux."

* **compose text: to: Lux***

 **Jay: omw back.**

* * *

Claudia had it all planned out. It would take a few weeks so she had to play nice till her moment. She had a trinket of Maleficent's that she could get her hands on. She would get this to Uma and bring her to Auradon again for her second chance.

* * *

"So yeah. That's it." Jay finishes his explanation and plea for forgiveness.

Lux rolls her eyes, "seriously Jay, you don't owe me any explanations. But I think it's best we just don't go on this date."

"I agree." Jay responds.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I fucked it up. The evening would be sullied by my mistakes."

"That's very honorable of you. I'm impressed."

"Impressed enough to still go on the date?" He smiles.

Lux looks at him like _"really dude?"_

"Joking. Joking." Still smiling that Jay smile. "We'll work up to that."

"We will?" Lux is still skeptical.

He reaches to caress her face, "we will."

 _Mmmm, this feels good._ Lux closes her eyes and leans into his hand. "Alright." She snaps out of it. "It is..." She looks at her watch. "...9:27pm, let's go find out friends and get into some mischief."

"My lady." He offers his arm for her to hooks hers thru and they take off out of the room.

* * *

On this nice, clear evening, the group decided to party on a private shore facing the ocean with a view of the isle. It always made the VKs feel at ease, to see their former home, no matter awful it treated them. Lux and Jay hadn't had time to enlightened the group to what happened. As you can imagine, they were being bombarded with question after question.

"You what?" Evie exclaimed.

Carlos high-fived Jay, "nice!"

"Why did Claudia walk into your room without knocking? Had it coming if you ask me." Mal says.

"Mal. Don't say that." Ben chastised her, nicely of course.

"What Benny Boo? You know its rude to enter a room that's not yours without knocking."

Ben played with this in his mind, "yeah. That's true. But it wasn't really her fault it happened."

"Yeah. It was mine." Jay responds.

Carlos adds on, "but it's great that's she's cool about!" Jay agrees.

Ben chimes in, "it really is miracle. It's never that easy with girls."

"She's not okay." All the girls say together, rolling their eyes. Men were so clueless.

"Yeah, I bet it's not over... Hey pass that here will you." Mal asks for the bottle from Carlos. "But then again. We could be wrong." She takes a swig.

"Easy Girl." Jay says. "That's the strongest Isle mead."

Mal took that as a challenge and drank more. Everyone cheered.

"Lux?" Mal offered the bottle.

Lux grabs it and finishes it off. Jay had never been more in love. _Love?_

"Hey, let's play that game..." Evie starts while grabbing the other bottle.

Jay's thoughts being to drift away from the group. Was he stupid for thinking that it was settled? Of course. Lux had forgiven him. That was a miracle. But it's downright unbelievable that her AND Claudia were okay with what happened. But on the shore having a great time with his friends, his troubles began to drift.

* * *

Weeks had passed with no incident. Everyone forgot about Claudia. Jay had been focusing on tourney and Lux. He had barely given a thought to her. They would see each other passing only offering a small smile before continuing on their way. Even Mal began to believe that it was over. Maybe she had been wrong after all.

Lux began to put the entire situation with Jay to the back of her mind. She had convinced herself that whatever she had begun to feel for him was a fluke. There were no more romantic run-ins and things had fallen back into place as they were before. But she did make it a point to not be so shitty to Jay. She did feel bad about Claudia. She wouldn't have called them friends but she was friendly. It's moments like this that confirm to Lux how much of an anti-hero angel she was. Not quite perfect.

"So, the weirdest thing just happened." Lux says sitting down at the table with her group. "I mean, grade A weird shit.

"What happened?" Evie asks.

"Claudia just came up to me." Lux responds.

Jay chokes on his drink. "Claudia? What did she want?"

Mal laughs. "I knew it. I told you. This wasn't over. I wonder what she has planned for you? Hmm, maybe some harmless pranks. Or maybe she's just going to kick your ass."

"Haha." Lux deadpans. " No, it was really weird. She came up to me and said 'Hey Lux. Oh no, you look nervous. Don't be. I'm not a sea witch. I won't bite. Just wanted to say no hard feelings. We all get what we deserve.' Then she smiled a weird fucking smile and walked away. Like what the hell was that."

Mal pales. "Wait. She said what?"

"That no hard feeling-"

"No. No. The sea thing."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm not a sea witch. I won't bite." Lux says confused. "Sea witches bite? What?" She laughs.

"oh no no no no no." Mal just says over and over.

Carlos chimes in. "It can't be. Right?"

"It's possible. We don't exactly know where she went." Evie counters.

"Hey can somebody tell me what's going on?"

Jay looks at Lux. "Old enemies Luxie. "

"But how? How does she know about her?!" Mal growls.

"Who?" Lux yells.

"Uma!" The VKs say in unison.

They go on to tell Lux about the incident in high school with the wand and how Uma tricked Ben into bringing her to Auradon. The fight between her and Mal ended with Uma swimming away back to the Isle. No one ever heard from her again.

"I mean it's possible she's a pen pal on the Isle." Carlos offers an explanation.

"A what?" The rest say at the same time.

Rolling his eyes, he goes on to say, "the pen pal initiative that Ben started." He pauses hoping they'd catch on. When the don't answer he continues. "Where we would write to the college kids on the isle. Like we were fucking 10 or something."

The collective "oh's" rolled around.

"Yeahhhhh. Mal how did you not know?" Carlos asks. Everyone looks at her for an answer.

She stutters, "I mean. I- He- There's so many decrees he makes- okay. Sometimes I don't listen to his do-gooder ideas." They gasp. "they're boring."

"Yeah. You're right there. Okay. I understand." They all say.

"But stop. How do we even know that's it? Claudia never mentioned to me she was going participating in that. Maybe that's not what she meant. Maybe we're overreacting." Jay offers.

Evie says, "yeah. Maybe we are. But there's only one way to find out. Of course, other than waiting for Uma to show up and wreak havoc upon us all." She looks around.

At the same time Mal, Lux, Carlos and Evie say, "secret spy mission."

At the same time Jay says, "steal her phone."

They look at him quizzically. He looks embarrassed that he was completely on the wrong page. Playing with the thought and say, "yeah actually that might work. Yeah lets try that."

Jay smiles.

* * *

Cut to later that evening.

"So how are we getting her phone?" Carlos asks peaking behind a corner with Jay.

"Lonnie's going to distract her. I'm going to sneak by and get it. We go through it see if there's any information, then we'll put it back."

Carlos nods his head. "Okay, so how are we putting it back?"

"Uh, I haven't figured that out yet."

"Always ten steps ahead here Jay." Carlos says sarcastically.

They run off blindly into their mission. Not sure if they could pull it off but they had no other choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if anybody's really reading this but if you are thanks. This chapter is longer than the others. I feel this story getting away from me. Read and Review please. It really helps to have feedback ] -jaded**

* * *

The first part of the plan worked. Jay walked behind Claudia and pickpocketed her phone as Lonnie distracted her. Jay then ran off to the empty room Carlos was waiting for him in.

"We don't have long. She's probably going to go to her room, realize she doesn't have her phone and retrace her steps." Jay says to Carlos rushing in.

Carlos nods, "right, right. There's no way we can put the phone back without it being suspicious. So, I say just leave it on the floor."

"And pray that no one else comes to pick it up." Jay then weighs a thought. "even if they did, is that really our problem?"

Carlos thinks about it. "Nah." They say at the same time.

Messages*

 **Chad**

Thanks :) you're the best. Audrey is a luc...

 **School Council Group**

The meeting tomorrow is cancelled. Ther..

 **Lonnie**

I'll come find you later! I need help with...

 **Audrey**

Don't forget, cheer practice has been ch...

 **Arabella**

I can't believe that jerk / ...

 **Gordon**

Claudia, you never answered my questio...

 **Jane**

Sure, we can meet for lunch! ]

 **Jay**

I'm otw!

"Nothing here." Jay says, Carlos looking over his shoulder.

"Emails! Anddddd..." Carlos exclaims. He looks at his watch "It's been 5 minutes."

"Got it. No pressure here." Jay replies sarcastically.

Jay scrolls thru her inbox. "Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Just school stuff. And fashion mail. Oh, Evie likes this site. They're having a sale."

"Now is definitely not the time but yeah let's not forget that." Carlos pauses. "Go back out to her Mailboxes." Jay does as instructed. "There! Fourth from the top." Carlos points.

Mail

 **Inbox**

 **Draft**

 **Sent**

 **Animus**

 **Junk**

 **Archive**

"Animus? What in the hell is that?" Jay is confused.

"Another word for pissed. Revenge. Hostility." He goes on. "Just click."

And there it was, a ton of emails from private accounts. Nothing with her school emails. They click one. The FROM name of the emails jumps out at them.

To: claudiaarendelle

From: hookedonU

Subject: when?

She's growing impatient. But she was impressed with how you snuck the package back on the isle. In with the Ben and the guards? How clever indeed. Nevertheless. We haven't heard anything back about when the transfer will occur. The necklace is useless to her here. I suggest, you pester Ben again. You want your revenge sooner rather than later, don't you? Besides, you don't want to face her when she's angry...

"What the fuck?" Jay says finishing the email.

"I don't know dude. Quick let me take a picture with my phone." Carlos snaps the shot. "Let's go."

* * *

They creep back to the corridor and place the phone so that it looks strategically dropped. Looking around to make sure no one is coming Jay and Carlos sprint back to the girl's room. Once they make it, they're too winded to get out their words.

"I think-" Stopping for a breath, Jay tries to continue. "Claudia and-"

Carlos picks up, "Uma- Harry. They're coming-" He gives up and shoves Mal his phone. Lux and Evie gather around to look at the phone as well. For a moment, they seem speechless.

Jay finally catches his breathe and asks, "call me crazy, but it seems like Uma is coming to Auradon."

"Yeah and with a necklace. But she has her mother's necklace. She had that with her." Evie says. "What other necklace does she need?"

Mal with a look of annoyance says softly, "MY mother's necklace."

Evie counters, "But it's in the museum."

"Claudia must've gotten it somehow. It hasn't been put on display yet. It's more powerful than Ursula's seashell necklace. If she gets her hands on it and gets off the isle..." Mal is visibly worried.

Lux is confused, "why would she send Uma the necklace? She can't use it on the Isle. Why not just bring Uma here then give it to her?"

"Great fucking question Luxie." Jay says.

"She must need it there first. Maybe not to use. But to repair. Modify. I'm not sure. You know there's a lot on the Isle that Auradon doesn't know we have." Carlos corrects himself. "They have."

"Then once she has whatever put together. She can be prepared to rain chaos as soon as she gets to Auradon." Jay thinks it over. "They must be pretty sure she's coming."

"Wait, wait, wait. Is Ben bringing her here? Did he mention this to you Mal?" Lux questions, a bit harshly she must admit. The gang looks to Mal for answers.

She's stuck. Yeah, sometimes she tunes Ben out, but she would've remembered this. "No. I'm sure of it. Maybe he was trying to get it all sorted before he brought it up to me."

"Fucking Ben..." Jay says plopping down on Evie's bed.

"So, what do we do?" Carlos asks.

There was a long pause between them all. No one knew what to do. Rather, everyone knew exactly what to do, but nobody wanted to be the one to say it. They had done it once, they didn't want to do it again. But it seems they have no choice.

"We have to go, don't we?" Evie is the one to ask.

"I think we do princess." Carlos says, he reaches to comfort Evie.

"Well we must have a plan before we go. And you have to let Ben know what's going on Mal." Lux takes charge.

Jay gets up, "whoa, Luxie. No, you're-"

"Stop. Don't give me the 'you can't come. It's too dangerous. You're staying here.' Speech." She waves her hand. "Because I don't give a shit. I'm coming with you. You'll need me. My powers will work over there because Mal's magic won't."

"She's right. Thanks L." Mal comes to hug her. "But how do you know your powers will work?"

"I'm an angel. Divine power or magic, whatever you want to call it, trumps anything else. Plus, I can just feel it. Perks of the job." Lux smiles.

"Well I trust you and we will definitely need the help. I can almost guarantee Ben will want to come, he'll think it's his fault for trusting that Uma can change. Let me go talk to him, convince him that we can handle it. I'll be back" Mal grabs her jacket and leaves.

After Mal returned the plan started to come together quite nicely. This whole operation was running off of pure assumption. It was quite honestly a death mission, guaranteed to end in despair. Mal with the help of some unknown higher power, convinced Ben that he didn't need to come, and to act natural while they were gone. If Claudia came up to him about it, he would continue to tell her he was working on it. Meanwhile the VKs and Lux would get to the isle. They devised a plan that, if it worked, would allow them to sneak and steal the necklace in the middle of the night and be gone by the time Uma realized it was missing. Of course, that's assuming she wasn't wearing it, which would make it a whole lot harder to take.

Basically, this whole thing was a shit show. However, doing something and figuring it out as they went along was better than sitting back and waiting for Uma to show up. They were prepared for every scenario, even another fight, to the death if necessary.

"So tomorrow night?" Mal says sticking her hand out. Everyone nods, putting their hand with hers. She says, "Cause we're rotten."

The rest of the group answers, "To the core."

"Alright, better get some rest tonight. Feel like we won't get any for a while after this." Lux declares. "I'm off to my room."

Jay follows behind, "I'll walk with you." They exit together.

"I'm so sorry Luxie. I got us into this mess." Jay apologizes, again.

"Right you did." She laughs. "It's okay Jay. Shit happens. What matters is that we're going to fix this together."

"How do you manage to stay so optimistic?" He asks.

"The optimism is for the sake of the group. I happen this think this enter operation is doomed. But we manifest our destinies, so I'm keeping an open mind."

"Just a ray of sunshine." They laugh.

Lux grabs his hand, "Seriously, I'm trying to be strong for us all, but this is stupid Jay. Statistically, we're doomed."

"For an angel, you're characteristically dark." He gives her a smile and squeezes her hand reassuringly. "We'll be okay. As long as we stick together. Plus we've got our guardian angel." He winks at her.

They reach her room and say their goodbyes. Nobody slept well this night. All of the unknowns weighed heavily on each of them. Though they all pretended they were okay with everything to be brave for the other. Meanwhile Evie had just had a lightbulb moment. It was a shot in the dark but it could help.

* * *

"Alright, this shouldn't take long. In and out." Evie addresses the group.

Carlos and Jay are covering up the car, like last time, except this is easier than covering up a limo. Suddenly they see a figure walking out of the shadows.

"Gil! What are you doing here?" Jay rushes towards him and grabs him by the shirt.

"Ah!" Gil screams, holding his hands up to his face.

Evie runs to Jay, "no, stop. He's here to help."

There was a collectively gasp between everyone. Mal steps up, "E, explain. Please." She plasters on a deadly smile, reminiscent of her mother.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night, I felt we were significantly under prepared for this. So, I decided to let Doug in on the plan and ask for help." Evie explains.

"So that's what you were doing creeping around last night." Mal rolls her eyes.

Carlos throws his hands up, "Great! Doug knows we're here?"

"Yes, but he won't tell anyone that he knows. I promise." She smiles. "Anyway, I knew we needed a guy on the inside with more information and so Doug hacked Ben's files and found an up to date list of potential crossovers. Gil was on there. I remembered he expressed wanting to leave the isle when we were doing our initial round up of Isle Kids that wanted to leave. So, I reached out."

"Yeah. Uma and Harry suck. I don't like it here. I don't really like them. They just treat me less shitty than any other group. I want off this island. Evie told me I'm on the list, I want to be moved to the top." Gil explains, it's really more of a negotiation..

"Right, so Gil is going to help us, then we are going to help him. Right?" Evie says.

They each stare at each other, skeptical, but at this point, what other choices did they have. "Right." They say begrudgingly.

Lux steps up slowly to Gil, "But if you betray us, I will personally see to it that you never see the light of day again. And I mean that quite literally."

Gil gulps, "I wouldn't. I won't." He cocks he head to the side in confusion. "Hey, who are you?"

"Okay, hey break it up." Carlos intervenes. "And that is Lux by the way. She's with us."

"Oh." Gil smiles. "Lux like light, right?"

"Hey that's right. You're not as dumb as Jay says you are." Lux replies smiling as she knows she's stirring the pot.

Jay groans, "Luxie!" He turns to Gil, "sorry dude."

"It's okay. Mal used to say that about you when we were kids." Gil responds.

"OKAY!" Mal immediately swoops in clapping her hands. "Let's cut this reunion/introduction short. What's the plan, and I can't believe I'm asking you this, Gil?"

Carlos, Evie, and Lux giggle together.

Gil gets serious, "okay so, Evie tells me you guys want to take that new necklace Uma got. Cool. She's actually not wearing it. It's in a safe, in her private quarters of her ship. But there's always someone standing guard."

"Easy. Distract and extract." Carlos says.

"May not need a distraction. When we take night shift, we don't guard really, just piss about doing whatever. Sleeping mostly. Just don't tell Uma. And like who is going to steal or fuck with Uma on the Isle?" Gil poses. "Besides you guys of course."

"Fair point." Jay chimes in. "Look, I'm the best at stealing. I'll just sneak in, grab it, and you guys stand guard."

"I'll come with you. I know my way around the ship. And if anybody is actually there, I'll just lie and tell them Uma sent me to guard or something. " Gil adds. Jay eyes him.

Carlos steps up, "I'll come with you. Somebody has to have your back in there." Jay visibly relaxes.

"I'll get up high, I'll have a better vantage point from there. Mal walk with me, get me to a good spot. You know this place better than me. Then find yourself a place that dominates the area. If we need to kick any butt you can lead point on that." Lux is commanding the conversation. "Evie guard the entrances make sure no one wonders thru. If anyone can persuade a person to turn around and do something else, it's you."

Everyone is nodding along, memorizing their roles.

"And if there is ANY sign of trouble, " Lux holds up her phone. "Group text."

"Right." They all say

"Put it on vibrate guys." Carlos adds.

Mal takes point on the conversation, "And be careful. Stay lowkey. We don't want to alert your parents that you're back. Again. I'm sure they heard about the last trip that was made. We're not getting stuck on this island again. Let's be smart here guys."

The team split up to get in position and get this mission the hell over with. Evie perched herself on the wall of the main entrance to the docks, hood over her head. She was to scope of the place first and give the signal when it was clear. Mal got Lux to a rooftop nearby. Then Mal scurried over to the drainage pipe.

It seems as if there was no one walking around. All the people around the docks where inside or asleep somewhere out. Evie saw no movement on the ship, so she sent the signal. Gil came out towards the ship with Jay and Carlos in tow.

"Hang back, hide. I'm going to walk on just to be sure." Gil says, running ahead.

"Mhm" Jay and Carlos nod ducking down.

Gil walks onboard and quickly looks left and right. Seems empty. Gil turns around ready to signal them to come along when someone comes from below deck.

"Gil. What the hell are you doing here?" It was Hank, one of Uma's lower ranked crew members. He came from below deck.

Gil was honestly caught off guard. "Uh. Um. Uma!" He catches his balance. "Yeah, Uma sent me to take over. I fucked up again and I'm on watch duty tonight. She said you can go home."

Hank was suspicious but after thinking the notion through he falls for it, "Well that's fucking fantastic. Happy guarding nimrod." He waves without turning around.

Gil waits until the coast is clear and motions for the boys to come on board. Staying low and moving quickly they catch up to Gil.

"Alright, her quarters are this way. The captain's quarters." Gil points and heads in that direction.

Jay says mid-creep, "Do you guys ever, you know, actually SAIL the ship?"

"Sometimes. Not often though. Ursula always makes Uma work." Gil responds. "Here, door's unlocked."

Once inside, the boys locate the safe and encounter a... minor problem.

Cautiously, Carlos turns to young pirate. "Gil. What's the number to the safe?"

"FUCK! Goddamit." Jay curses to the skies.

Gil hits himself on the head. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"All this way for nothing. Fuck!" Jay swears again.

Carlos intervenes, "Hey. Hey." Putting his hand on Jay's shoulder. "Calm down. We just have to guess it. It looks like a standard safe. Digital 6 digit input. Doesn't seem to have a 'in case of incorrect input, self destruct' option. We just need to guess." He turns to Gil. "What's a number that may be important to Uma?"

Jay pulls out his phone. "I'm texting the group. Let them know what's going on. "

*To The Core*

 **Jay:** we got to the safe. Need 6-digit code to get in. Gil doesn't know it. We're fucked.

 **E** : He doesn't know it?! Take an educated guess and hurry! I've already had to turn one guy away.

Luxie: It's best not to lollygag, if you can't get it, abort! We'll re-plan.

 **Mal** : we can't re-plan. This is our only shot. Try something with these digits. 913.

 **Mal** : That's her birthday.

"Try something with 913!" Jay calls out to the boys.

"Ooh, her birthday, good one! And Uh." Gil was thinking. "9/14! That was the day Harry and Uma met. I remember because Harry always tells me the met after her birthday, which she always hated and" Gil continues to ramble as Carlos tries a combination of numbers.

"Okay. 913914." Carlos punches it in. "Nope. There's only about I don't know 719 more combinations of those numbers. Think we have time to try them all?" Carlos is getting short and sarcastic.

*To The Core*

 **Jay** : Her birthday and Harry's birthday didn't work. Any more ideas.

 **Mal** : This can't be that difficult. She's not that smart. Try Reversing them.

 **E** : What's another number that's important to her?

 **E** : What day did we come to Auradon?

 **Lux** : 9/12.

Carlos tried to put it in and it didn't work. Everybody is growing visibly upset. They tried more numbers and more combinations but nothing worked. The more time they spent in there, the more nervous everyone got. But no one wanted to give up, they wanted this done with.

Jay pushes past Carlos and Gil, "Fuck this guys." He yanks the safe up and takes it with him. The others stare dumbfounded. "Well come on. We don't have all night, we can figure out the code when we get back. Or just smash the shit."

"Guess we'll just assume the necklace actually is in there." Carlos throws his hands up

Gil quietly felt a little hurt nobody trusted him but could he blame them. "It's in there. I was with Harry when he brought it to Uma. I watched her put it in.:

*To The Core*

 **Jay** : Got the safe. Meet back at the car.

Lux looks at the phone confused. "Got the safe?" She flies off back towards the car.

* * *

Back in Auradon, they had just made it back from dropping Gil off Ben. The didn't think it was safe for him to stay and wait for the welcoming committee to come back so the VKs just took him. Ben would figure out his transfer, considering what Gil had done, it was the least he could do.

Back in the boys room the core four and Lux were standing around the table that the safe stood on, just staring.

"I say we smash it." Jay suggests.

Mal tilts her head like Dude would do and says sarcastically, "well that might be hard to do. I could try to spell it open."

"I could create an algorithm that would calculate every possible combination of those numbers and input each one." Carlos suggests.

"I'm with Jay. I could fly it up really high and just drop it." Lux looks up at Jay and winks.

Evie chimes in. "Carlos, how about you start that algorithm just in case Mal can't spell it open. I say we try that first. If all else fails, we can try to smash it." She smiled to Jay who lit up.

"Alright, I'm on it." Mal said.

"Same here." Carlos added open up his laptop.

Lux spoke up, "hey guys. I'm going to go talk to Ben, let him know what we're working on. Let me know if we can get it open."

She exits the room and starts towards Ben's office. She couldn't believe they made it back. It seemed to her they all suffered from a little dumb luck. But being who she was, luck wasn't the word she would use. So she decided to not question the semi-victory till it gave her a reason to.


End file.
